


promised

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Rey was the only person Jessika knew that would stand outside in a downpour.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	promised

**Author's Note:**

> _I want to possess you completely— / Your jade body /And your promised heart. Wu Tsao_
> 
> For [ Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), come write some femslash!

Rey was the only person Jessika knew that would stand outside in a downpour. She would come inside shivering with a toothy grin. Jessika always had a towel waiting for Rey and hugged her with it. Rey’s buns would be drenched and droopy. Jessika would brush them out to let them dry. Rey would change out of her soaked clothes into a thick sweaters.

When Rey was dry and warm, she’d kiss Jessika. A silent thank you greatly appreciated by Jessika. It would taste like rain water, fresh and clean. In those moments, Jessika understood why Rey loved the rain.


End file.
